


taking all the love in

by unknown20troper



Series: Short Temple Fics! [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Cock Warming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temple-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: Temple, Biff, and a secret, lustful expression of devotion under the stars.





	taking all the love in

Temple kneeled down on the desert sand and took Biff into his mouth. Biff's dick was big, like the rest of him, but that wasn't much of a problem. A bit of a choking hazard but he could manage it. More than manage it, really - he loved it. Loved its size, loved the feel of it in his mouth, loved that his touch on it pleased Biff so much. And choking, well, it would be worth it just to make Biff happy, honestly. So worth it.

Biff made little noise in response and put his hands in Temple's hair, and Temple leaned closer to him and took in more of his dick, his lips gripping it tighter, before remembering that he was supposed to just hold it in his mouth and not do anything special like that. That was to be saved for when Biff was hard again. He noticed Biff opening his mouth to remind him but before the words could exit his mouth, Temple backed down and relaxed his mouth's hold on Biff's cock.

So, instead Biff said, smiling, "Wow, I didn't even need to ask, did I?"

Temple wanted to say something really soppy and romantic and true in response to that, something sweet and wonderful that would make Biff light up even more, make the sun he'd always orbited shine even brighter with happiness, but with Biff in his mouth, he couldn't. So instead he just kept holding Biff in his mouth and hoped that said enough.

And apparently, it did. Temple had always had been bad at reading people but he'd spent a lot of time making sure he knew how to parse Biff's expressions and the love - and lust - radiating from him here was clear.

One of Biff's hands drifted down from Temple's hair to his cheek, splitting Temple's attention in two directions. Biff's dick in his mouth was wonderful but Temple doubted he'd ever reach a point where the slightest touch from Biff, anywhere, wouldn't set his nerves afire and disrupt his concentration - which, he figured, would be inconvenient. Totally worth it, though, if Biff would just keep touching him.

Biff had said that he didn't know what the big deal was, why Temple got so eager for him when Temple could have any other man he wanted if he just went for it - which Temple doubted but it was real flattering, especially coming from him - but Temple wasn't confused at all by how he felt. His boyfriend had always been sweet and fun and clever and pretty, ever since they'd first met when they were young. And Biff was handsome now, his skin brown and freckled, his hair curly and messy, and his body big and soft - giving Temple a lot of terrain to explore when they made love. He'd never get to the end of how much he loved Biff and of everything he wanted from him and everything he wanted to give Biff, and he'd never tire of getting touched by him. Never.

If he could spend every moment of his life just touching and being touched by Biff, he would. But all he could ever have were stolen moments during the night, in the midst of their fake war. Because, ultimately, winning the war meant more than what either of them wanted, whether they liked it or not. The human race didn't care if they were happy, they were nothing compared to its survival. But nothing could stop them from wishing and dreaming, and indulging what desires they could. Nothing except death and that hadn't came for them. So they continued, in love and in defiance of the odds.

Because some things just meant that much, even in the face of extinction.


End file.
